Morsmordre infatuation
by Melia the bright
Summary: No memory of her past life Hermione stumble's into a new one, with no other than dark, possessive Tom riddle... definitely not your usual pairing!
1. Chapter 1

_**Morsmordre infatuation**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hermione clutched her head as she doubled over in pain, her bare knees were scraping against the cold cobble steps as her thoughts were frantic and disoriented as she squandered through the past few hours, except-there was nothing there, she couldn't remember anything. She got up off the floor and immediately knew where she was. She sighed in relief as she saw the unmistakable castle of Hogwarts. As she ran towards the castle she tried fragmenting her thoughts-she knew what her name was but other than that it felt like blank spots were filled in everywhere, like how did she get outside Hogwarts? She brushed her long golden-brown locks out of her face before taking the few steps leading towards the huge double doors. They opened for her almost instantly and she sighed in relief, the icy wind had penetrated through her hazy mind making her shiver, she was not dressed for this.

She stood still for a moment still panting from the exertion from running -once she caught her breath she glanced up at the huge bronze clock written in roman numerals. It was half past eight; if she hurried she could make it to the eating hall and-what? Do what exactly? She stopped dead in her tracks and clutched her head again squeezing her brown eyes shut trying to remember-something-anything!

"What are you doing here?" demanded a very male voice from down the passage to her right, Hermione's head whipped up to glare at the person interrupting her 'amnesia recovery session' when she immediately fell silent.

Tom was doing his nightly rounds when he spotted a girl whom he presumed was a student standing in the reception of the castle. When he was about ten feet away from the girl he demanded what she was doing here, her head lifted to look at him and he's breath hitched slightly.

The girl was beautiful, her golden-brown hair fell in large curls over her shoulders reaching to her waist, her light brown eyes were tinged with flecks of green but he frowned as he saw her attire which was a simple yellow sun dress that was torn and dirty.

"I asked you a question" said tom after recovering from the initial shock.

"I…don't know?" it came out more of a question

Tom cocked his head to the side considering the enigma in front of him, she looked confused and…lost?

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Hermione could feel her temperature rising at her frustration for not being able to remember anything.

Her lip started quivering as she looked around the huge room, so cold lifeless with its white tiles and white walls.

Tom approached her cautiously; she seemed on the verge of tears 'maybe she was hurt?'

"Are you hurt?" he asked calmly

Hermione glanced down at her knees that had ragged little scratches "n-no" she stuttered

"What's your name?" he asked not remembering ever seeing her around had he come to think of it, he would definitely have remembered her.

Hermione fisted a handful of her dress trying to remember her surname "Hermione…gra-granger?" she nodded her head when granger sounded right, familiar?

Tom had two options, he could send her on her merry way to Dumbledore or he could sate his own curiosity and find out for himself what was exactly wrong with her.

He took three steps towards her until they were a breath apart, Hermione was about to step back when he placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered "legilimens" he immediately delved into her mind.

As he flipped through her thoughts and emotions as only a master at legilimency can, he was surprised by two things that he found, the first was that she was brilliant, her mind was like a dictionary with perplexed thoughts and spells that she a mere teenager shouldn't know but the second more disturbing notion was the fact that he couldn't come up with any solid information about her or her past or how she got transfixed in this state of memory loss.

He slipped out her mind taking a half step back, he instantly noticed her flushed cheeks and her irregular breaths luring his eyes down to the tops of her breasts.

Hermione was still reeling from what ever happened when she noticed where his gaze drifted and shoved him back aggressively, he let go of her as if she had burned him.

"Come with me" was all he said before turning around and stalking down the hall haughtily. Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled a rude comment but followed any way.

He decided to take her to the headmaster instead of professor Dumbledore.

Tom led her up the spiral marble stair case leading to headmaster Dippet's office.

"Ah! Mr riddle! How splendid to see you! You've been well I hope? And who's that behind you?" asked a well-aged man with black-grey hair and dark green eyes sitting behind a desk in the centre of the room with stacks of paper and interesting little objects scattered about the mahogany table .

Tom inclined his head slightly "evening headmaster, I have been well thank you, I seem to have run into a little problem whilst doing my nightly rounds, it seems as though she-" tom waved a hand at Hermione "has no occurrence or recollection of how she got here, she does, how-ever remember her name"

Headmaster Dippet immediately jumped up from his chair and strode over to Hermione inspecting her with searching eyes "I've never seen you here before, do you know where you come from?" he asked

Hermione felt like screaming she hated this feeling of vulnerability of not knowing where she came from…were her parents alive? Did she have any sisters or brothers? Was someone searching for her at this very moment?

She silently shook her head.

The headmaster tapped his chin thoughtfully "what do you remember?" he asked

"I…my name's Hermione granger and I…I'm seventeen" she replied.

It seemed as if he was waiting for more but when he noticed she wasn't going to continue his eyebrows drew together in thought.

"very well miss Granger, I will inform the ministry of this, I'm sure we can extract your identification details from the department of home affairs, for now you will be sorted into a house and continue study's as it might take a while for the ministry to get back with information, luckily school has just started for the new year" he picked up an old hat and motioned to Hermione to sit on the chair the hat was resting upon.

"Mm a tough one here" said a scratchy voice, Hermione jumped a little when she heard the hat on her head speak "mmm yes indeed, which shall it be? Gryffindor? No no that wount do. Ravenclaw? Yes yes she has the intellect but no, not quite right perhaps slytherin? Much to accomplish there yes indeed a lot of potential' there, slytherin it is!" exclaimed the hat in an exasperated tone as if it had never thought thit hard in all its existence.

The headmaster regarded her strangely as he retrieved the hat from her head.

"Tom here will show you where your dorm is" he then looked at Tom "give her the open one next to miss Hannibal" he swiftly turned around and strode over to his desk retrieving a quill, ink and a piece of parchment.

Tom had been very silent during the whole ordeal.

This resulted in Hermione feeling uneasy, leaving her head in a dizzying spin as he led her towards the dungeons where the slytherins resided.

Tom's glanced at the girl next to him trying to keep up with his swift pace, she really was a complex puzzle, and he loved solving puzzles.

(Please let me know what your thoughts and comments are by leaving a review, be warned this won't be your regular tom & Hermione get together, thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Morsmordre infatuation**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Tom motioned to a black door "this is where you will be staying for the time being, I have to attend to something but I will see you tomorrow morning then?"

She nodded before turning around and knocking attentively, she heard a soft "come in" before entering.

Sitting on a single four poster bed was a girl with short pixie red hair and freckles adorning her nose, she was petite in stature.

Hermione smiled timidly "hi I'm uh…new"

The girl jumped up from her position on the bed and ran over to her embracing her in a tight hug "hi! My names Hannah! Hannah Hannibal! I'm so friggin glad I finally have a roommate! What's your name?" blurted Hannah.

Hermione felt a little more at ease at Hannah's enthusiasm

"Hermione Granger"

"Wow! Wicked name! But since you're like my new roommate soon-to-be best friend could I call you 'mione'?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, she wondered if Hannah had ever heard of breaks-between-words, obviously not.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled "mione sounds good"

Hermione woke up feeling a little better, her mind wasn't as muddled but she still couldn't remember anything that would help her decipher on how she got here.

As she got out of bed she noticed a pair of black robes draped over the foot of her bed. Her feet slapped against the cold marble as she got out of bed, "those are for you" said Hannah

"I don't want to impose on you-" Hannah interrupted "please, you're not imposing at all, those are like the fifth pair I own, I noticed you didn't bring anything with you so…"

Hermione was staggered at this girl's kindness.

"Thank you so much, I honestly appreciate it, I swear I'll look after them"

Hannah waved her hand in the air dismissively going back to plaiting her short hair.

Hermione quickly slipped into the robes that fit her almost perfectly, as she was running her fingers through her hair she froze, she didn't have her wand.

Hannah saw Hermione freeze as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water over her, walking over to her she asked "what's wrong?"

Hermione's mouth kept opening forming a perfect 'O' but was not being able to speak, finally after a lot of prompting from Hannah she could form syllables "I don't know where my wand is, I mean I didn't have it with me since I've been here"

Hannah was shocked to say the least; a witch without a wand was like a fish without water.

"On the weekend you could always go to olivander's" suggested Hannah sympathetically.

Hermione nodded, she felt like she was in a daze, she didn't have her wand.

Hannah linked her arm through Hermione's dragging her out the room making their way towards the eating hall.

hogwarts seemed familiar as if she had dreamed of it before.

Hannah led her over to the Slytherin table, as Hannah and her walked to the end of the long table someone grabbed her wrist bringing her to a halt.

"Sit with me?" asked Tom

Hormone glanced at Hannah "only if Hannah may sit with us"

Tom cringed visibly but managed to nod his consent.

"Look everyone its batty Hannah" yelled someone a few seats down from where she was sitting.

Hermione frowned as a few people started laughing.

"What's your name poppet?" asked a brown haired boy with brown eyes.

"Hermione Granger"

"So do you need a tour guide? I'm willing to offer up my services" said the boy wiggling his eyebrows

Tom interjected "fortunately for her she already has someone to show her around, me, now aren't you supposed to be somewhere Harrington?"

Harrington's eyebrows rose in surprise before he jumped up and left the eating hall in a hurry.

"And they say I'm weird" muttered Hannah waving a spoon in the air flicking yoghurt on the unfortunate person next to her.

Hermione was almost done eating her breakfast when she turned to Hannah and whispered "is something on my face? Why is everyone looking at me strangely?"

Hannah's eyes flickered to tom before looking at her again "well…" she started slowly "Tom seems to have taken a little interest in you…"

"So?" asked Hermione confused

"Well, he's never taken notice of a girl before…"

Hermione glanced at tom; he was talking to a boy with blonde hair.

She shook her head, surely someone as gorgeous as Tom was popular amongst the fairer sex?

Tom turned to her at that moment "shall we leave? We have potions next, you'll take classes with me, don't worry I already ran it by professor slughorn; he's our head of house and potions master."

"I have divination, I'll see you at lunch right?" said Hannah getting up from the bench

"Of course I'll see you then"

Hermione and tom walked out the eating hall together earning curious glances from every one she walked by. Hermione sighed in exasperation as they reached the potions class room earning more stares.

"I take it you don't walk with girls to class every day?"

He glanced at her before shaking his head 'no'

Hermione flagged behind him as she mulled over this new piece of information.

She wasn't stuiped, Tom Riddle had a motive and she was going to find out what.

Two weeks had passed since she had lost her memory and every day was the same; she ate breakfast with tom, she had all the same subjects as Tom had therefore every class was spent together.

She would then catch up with Hannah at lunch then at three o' clock her and tom did homework together in the library which was the point in her day she looked forward to the most.

Tom put down a black leather clad book and leaned back in his chair observing Hermione as she took notes from an extract in a book, her small nose crinkled in concentration and her tongue peeked out a little on the side. For some very strange reason he found that little quirk actually turned him on, he glanced at his watch; it was half past five. He had a meeting.

"I'll see you tonight at dinner, I'll keep a space for you" and with that he was out the library walking towards the room of requirement's.

As he climbed the stairs leading to the fifth floor his thoughts wondered back to Hermione, he was no closer to finding out anything new about Her, her memory didn't seem to return, but to be honest with himself he didn't really mind, in fact he actually enjoyed Grangers company. She was intelligent and most certainly beautiful, which reminded him that he would have to have a little talk with Rabastan Lestrange.

Tom walked into the room; the décor was the usual gothic interior.

Tom smiled pleasantly at the group of men about the room, a smile that would put any normal person at ease, but these men gathered here were anything but normal-they were the dark lord's followers-and they knew when the dark lord smiled; it never ended well for them.

"My lord this year's statistics shows there are more muggle born's than any previous years" said Abraxas Malfoy

Most of the men sneered.

"I see." Tom strode over to a black leather chair and sat down, he's face a paragon of expressionless.

He rested his elbows on the armchair lacing his fingers together. He would open the chamber of secrets soon, thus strengthen his followers loyalty to him.

He sighed in annoyance.

He didn't have any grudges against muggle born's or half-bloods, but his followers did.

So naturally he saw an opportunity to use this to his advantage.

What he wanted to achieve was far more than killing muggle borns, he was a slytherin in every sense.

Ambition being one of the attributes of slytherin.

"Rabastan" called tom softly.

"Yes, my lord?"

Tom glanced up at Rabastan and got up keeping eye contact, he could see Rabastan was struggling to keep eye contact and slowly started smirking.

"Do you recall the meeting I had the first night Miss Granger got here?" asked tom casually

Rabastan's shoulder stiffened visibly.

Tom twirled his wand through his fingers casually appreciating the nervous respond from his followers. His personal motto was 'it's better to be feared than loved'; and how he loved making his followers fear him.

Tom pressed his wands tip to the back of Rabastans neck

"crucio"

Rabastan let out a blood curling scream falling instantly to his knees

"Now, the next time when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it, am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes my lord" sobbed Rabastan

Tom's lip curled in disgust "I am done, your mud bloods will be taken care of, you are dismissed."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat when tom looked at her a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

They kept eye contact until she sat down on the empty seat next to him.

"You left in a hurry, is everything alright?" asked Hermione nibbling on a potato wedge

"Yes, in fact today has been quite productive"

Hermione nodded before turning side ways to talk to Hannah.

This actually pissed him off that she could disregard him so easily, he was about to reach for her forearm to yank her back round to him when he refrained. He had to get control of himself. Abruptly he stood up and walked out heading towards the dungeons.

Hermione was surprised when tom got up and left without saying a word, she looked at his friends but they averted her gaze.

"I'll see you back at the dungeons, I quickly need to check something" said Hermione

Hannah nodded and said around a mouth full of food "go get 'em tiger!"

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, Hannah was a strange person. She quickly got up and left, going following tom.

(A/N: constructive reviews are welcome! ill update soon.)


End file.
